


Celebration

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Custom Hawke, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freedom, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), justice's first time, sex with a fade spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: After receiving word that Divine Victoria has declared mages free, Anders and Hawke decide to have a little celebration. And Justice is invited.Written as an intimacy prompt received on Tumblr.





	Celebration

The war had been taxing on them both, and in a physical and emotional sort of way. Anders felt about ten years older than when he started. When he blew up Kirkwall's Chantry and fled the city with Claudia at his side. She was always there, always making sure that he had food and shelter the best she could. Maker knew he was shit at the whole _self preservation_ thing and needed that extra help. Still, he was grateful, not only to have her as an ally when war finally did break loose, but as a friend, a lover, and partner through all of it. Some nights, when she found sleep wherever she dropped and he couldn't even muster a couple minutes of shut-eye for fear that when he did, Templars would be beating down the door to cut her down while he watched and brand him a Tranquil after, he thought that he should just go through with it. That was, ask her to marry him. She had been with him through both the best and worst he had to give, and she never complained. Her love never diminished, even if he felt he was undeserving of it and she was better trying to return to her old life without him.

Still, she was the first thing he saw every morning, and in his arms every night. He felt lucky to have that.

Thoughts of her consumed him as he worked diligently at mincing reagents for poultices. Anders spent most of his free time between battles doing just that; preparing for more battles. He wanted to make sure they were properly stocked.  _She_ was properly stocked in the event that he couldn't get to her in time. Unlike him, she couldn't just magic the injuries away. He did that even then, when the battlefields had grown cold and all was quiet. Anders hadn't seen a Templar—nor one of their sympathizers—in weeks. There were rumors, whispers that a new Divine had been named, and she was negotiating a ceasefire. He hadn't any idea who was named, or if someone had been named at all. Claudia was almost certain that she knew who it was, but wouldn't tell him until it could be confirmed.

He thought about going to town, asking around about whether a new Divine was named, or for any concrete reason for the ceasefire. While some attributed the war as being completely Anders' doing, the truth of the matter was, he was disconnected from many of his peers. They would meet up occasionally after a battle, when he'd heal wounds and Claudia would boost morale the best she could. They traded information then. But, the fighting had been so sparse that he hadn't seen another mage in what felt like ages.

Anders finished mincing some elfroot and deposited it in his mortar to be ground up into a paste with some other ingredients. He wondered what was taking Claudia so long at the market as he ground up his ingredients with the pestle. It shouldn't have taken her long to pick up some food and small jars to store the salves and poultices he made more out of a nervous habit than actual necessity. His mind instantly jumped to the worst, fearing that she was baited by Templars and they were planning on doing horrible things to her. It took him longer than he cared to admit it was more likely that she got caught up because the baker had been putting in a fresh batch of pies and she wanted to bring one home for them to share.

It was as though his thoughts summoned her. When he became consumed with thoughts of Claudia, the door to the small hut they had been living out of for a couple months opened and she walked in with a burlap sack slung over her shoulder and a peculiar look on her face. Anders thought it was something along the lines of shock, but he didn't dwell. Instead, he slid his things over on the table to give her room enough to put the sack down and unload its contents.

Anders was swift in giving her a kiss on the forehead and humming a pleasantry. He didn't bother inquiring about what she bought. From how the bag sagged on the table, he knew it was mostly potatoes and apples. Maybe a few turnips and a head of cabbage because he enjoyed it in his soup sometimes. She never touched the stuff. Her shopping haul was so predictable, it was almost laughable. It also made it that much more obvious that she spent most of her life in Ferelden, eating overcooked potato and meat stew. Anders never teased, though. Overcooked potato and meat stew was one of the things he missed about his mother. 

Still, she looked shocked as her hands braced against the table, not touching the food, nor really responding to him. It worried Anders.

“Did something happen when you were buying food, Love?” He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and gave her another kiss to the cheek, hoping it would snap her from her reverie. He knew what he expected her answer to be. It was also what he was afraid of hearing.

Templars.

Anders knew Claudia. He also knew that she would have killed any Templar she saw. There were no questions asked during war. It caused Justice to surge, almost breaking his resolve. The spirit was ready to rampage if she said what he thought she would. He would protect her with every ounce of strength Anders had.

“In a matter of speaking.” Claudia responded passively, looking sideways towards the back of their hut. “I have something in the bag to show you.”

Claudia tore through the bag in search of whatever it was. Anders was no longer sure what it was that had her so out of sorts. He wasn't sure if he needed to be alarmed by her behavior. It made him uncomfortable.

After emptying the contents of the bag, Claudia found what she wanted. It was a piece of parchment, crumpled from being shoved in among the apples and potatoes that now littered the table, but still intact and the writing still legible.

“I took so long because I was trying to steal this off the chanter's board in the village. Do you know how hard it is to accomplish such a thing when one of those Chanters are always by the boards?”

“I can imagine quite difficult.” He intercepted the parchment from her and straightened it out the best he could before reading it.

What he read, he couldn't believe. It was an official decree from Divine Victoria—Anders hadn't even known that another Divine was named, let alone making decrees. He continued on, his breath hitched in his throat, trembling slightly. Whatever it was in the decree, Claudia deemed it important enough to steal it and bring to him to see.

The decree, it said that the Circles were being disbanded. That the Templars and the Chantry would no longer interfere in the lives of mages. That mages were  _free._

Anders stumbled back a step, nearly tripping over the chair behind him. He grabbed it and took a seat, given his legs could not carry his weight at that moment. Part of him believed it to be a mean prank on her behalf. That was the pessimist in him talking, naturally. Because, there was no way he would live to see the day that his mere existence wasn't considered a crime. There was no way the Chantry would see to having mages made free.

And yet, tears still welled in his eyes, hopeful that this was true. That Claudia would never be that cruel to make up such a thing. He looked up at her, clutching the parchment tight to his chest, seeing in her expression, the same hope. Her eyes were glassy with tears as well.

“It was all they were talking about in the village.” She said, breaking the silence. Her voice quivered. Any moment, she would start crying. “Divine Victoria made the decree three weeks ago. We've only just received word of it here yesterday. Mages are free, Anders. You're—shit, look at me.” Her tears had finally broken over her waterline.

Just as they had, Anders felt his flood over and spill down his cheeks. He had never felt a happiness like this. He was short of breath, unable to articulate just how he felt. It was more than just his own personal freedom. It was about every mage who had been taken away from their families, every child who was told they were wrong and sinful for having a gift they never asked for. It was for everyone who ever bothered to love and care for a mage. Anders was overwhelmed by it all, unable to do much else than sob like a child and watch as his love did so as well.

Claudia closed the gap between them. She fell to her knees before him, taking his face in her hands and thumbing the tears from his cheeks. Even though his vision was blurry from the crying, he could see she was smiling at him. He smiled back, unable to contain it. One of his hands drifted over hers.

“Can you believe it?” Claudia asked with a hiccup. “I hardly do, myself.”

“I know. I never thought I'd live to see the day.” He was trembling, as was she. The parchment in his hand fell to the floor.

“Anders,” Claudia started, barely above a whisper, “I think we should celebrate tonight.”

Anders took that opportunity to wipe his eyes. Claudia mimicked him. “What do you mean by that? Go to the tavern? Have a couple of drinks?” He wanted to, of course. Freedom was a wonderful reason to.

“No.” The response was abrupt.

Claudia rose to her feet, but not for long. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him between her legs. Anders could see the carnal hunger in her eyes replace the tearful happiness. He realized then that the celebration she desired was a private sort, though he hadn't registered it until she was in his lap and running her fingers along the sides of his body. The thought alone put a smirk on his face.

“I think we should _celebrate_ tonight.”

Anders responded with a needy kiss, one that conveyed all the passion he had for her. One of his arms cinched around her waist—drawing her in closer—while the other became entangled in her hair. Claudia responded with the same desperation. She devoured his lips as if she were starving. She took his tongue when he offered it, massaging it with her own in the process. Anders didn't fight the groan that he suppressed in her mouth. At that moment, he couldn't imagine needing anything more than he needed her.

When they separated, Claudia slid off his lap. The lurid expression on her face was still as prominent as ever. She sauntered over to the bed they had shared, a sway in her hips that he knew was purely for him. He watched, enjoying how her leathers shifted along her skin and hugged her body. Already, Claudia was working her nimble fingers to undo the buckles that kept them on. Anders bounced to his feet, shedding layers of his own clothes in reply.

Claudia was down to just her tunic and small clothes when he looked up from his own buckles. Anders couldn't help but admire her body as if it was his first time seeing her like that. She was a beautiful woman, a fact that he realized every day he spent with her. She looked up at him while teasing him by maneuvering her hands over her body in a seductive fashion. Anders knew what game she was playing. And, she was winning at it.

He shed the last of his layers, keeping only his trousers on. The laces were a battle he didn't feel like undertaking just yet.

Swiftly, she advanced on him. Her hands roamed his bare skin without border. They kissed again. Needier. More desperate. It felt as if Thedas itself would be torn apart if they didn't join at that moment. Claudia guided him to the bed when they separated. And then in a lying position on his back from there. He liked it when she was the more dominant partner. He liked seeing that ferocious, predatory look in her eyes before she pounced on him like a jungle cat on its prey.

At that moment, however, she didn't pounce, but instead, _teased_. Claudia straddled him just below the waist. The hem of her tunic rested on her upper thighs, making him want a peek at what she wore underneath all the more. Her fingers danced along his chest and abdomen. She worked his nipples, ran her nails through his smattering of golden chest hair, and feathered affections over any bit of skin she could reach. The sensation of it all was wonderful—especially the nipples, which was something he wasn't used to. It made him feel like a virgin again, experiencing his first lover and getting to know what he enjoyed from another. He squirmed under her touch and his breathing grew uneven.

Claudia dipped lower, trailing kisses and playful nibbles across his collarbone. Further, she went. Back for a nipple, which she tugged with her teeth and sucked on. Anders couldn't contain himself. He gasped from the feeling. It was like pain and pleasure rolled up all in one. He wanted more of it. All of it. She smiled like a wolf when he dug his fingers into the furs on the bed and anchored the heels of his feet.

Her kisses went even further. She lapped at his navel briefly. For a non-mage, Claudia's hands and mouth were pure magic.

Further.

It was there that she was met with resistance in the form of his trousers. She shot him a playful look, one he reciprocated. He felt like he was daring her to reach inside and find the prize she wanted this whole time. Maker knew _he_ wanted her to.

Claudia undid the laces in an agonizing fashion. She was playing with him, Anders knew this. Making him want it so much more because it was just out of reach. That was probably why she was licking her lips and putting on her best bedroom eyes. They were an indicator of what was to come next if he could be patient enough.

The pants—and his small clothes—were soon sacrificed to the floor with the rest of their clothing. His cock towered before her, already very hard and very much ready. Yet, he wanted to continue being her plaything. And, to spoil her the way she was spoiling him.

Without delay, Claudia reached out, grabbing his cock at the base. Anders shuddered and just barely held back a moan at the feeling of her warm hand on it. She stroked it slowly. Teasingly. It felt wonderful. Claudia was not satisfied with just her hand, though. Without hesitation, she brought her mouth to the tip and began sucking on it.

This drove Anders wild.

He arched his back, subconsciously trying to force more of his cock into her mouth. A moan of satisfaction slid through his parted lips. It had been so long since she pleasured him like this. Too long since he felt her wet, hot mouth hugging him. With the war raging for as long as it had, their sex life had become somewhat stale; they didn't have the time or the security to join as they had back in Kirkwall. But, now they had all the time in Thedas, and there was no treat of Templars to deter them from it. He couldn't keep still through it all, causing her to anchor him into the bed with her chest. And his breathy moans were like a song meant only for lovers' ears.

Still, he couldn't imagine she was getting much pleasure from it. This had to be remedied.

“Claudia. Your turn.”

Claudia removed her mouth from him with a look of confusion on her face. She looked so cute like that, a thread of spit connecting her mouth to the tip of his cock. He wouldn't tell her that, though.

“Already?”

Anders nodded.

Like she did for him, Anders guided Claudia into a lying position. But, instead of straddling her, he spread her smooth thighs and positioned himself between them. Already, he could smell her, knowing that if they wanted, he could just skip the foreplay and go straight to penetration with little threat of discomfort on her end. But, there was no fun in that.

He stroked her thighs affectionately. His fingers worked circular patterns along the skin. Claudia bucked a little with it. She was ticklish there, but he knew she still liked being touched there. Anders worked his way up from there, to her pelvis and stomach. Anders pushed the tunic up with his movement up her body, revealing her sculpted stomach to him. They worked together with removing it entirely.

Then, she was exposed to him almost entirely.

Anders reached for her, massaging her breasts gently over her small clothes. Claudia mewled and undulated on the bed, enjoying his hands kneading into her. She gyrated her hips against him. Her thighs brushed against his needy cock in the process. He did his best to ignore it and continue on. His hands slipped into the fabric, stimulating her nipples in a similar manner to how she had done to him. She was still rubbing herself against him, which gave Anders an idea. One of his hands was removed from her breast and sunk in between her legs to pet her where she wanted.

It continued like that for a while. One of his hands tweaking her nipple while he slid his two middle fingers of his other hand into her. Still, he wanted more. He wanted to feel her thighs clamp around his ears as he sampled the sweetness between her legs. That was his favorite part of making love to her, hearing her cries of ecstasy and knowing that he was bringing them on.

He pulled his hands from her small clothes, resulting in a disappointed sigh from her. Claudia gave him a disapproving look, to which he responded by licking the slickness from his fingers and dipping his head between her legs. Anders pulled the lower half of her small clothes off. Meanwhile, she wrestled with the upper half. While she was occupied, Anders took in her scent, the tip of his nose grazing her clitoris in the process. Her entire body quivered with it, bringing a smile to his face right before he buried himself in her pussy.

Claudia's moans of pleasure were almost enough to send him over the edge. Anders knew she loved his tongue lapping at her sensitive parts, given the grip she had on a tuft of his hair and how she kept thrusting against his face. It drove him crazy, knowing she felt good. His pleasure could wait. He could wait forever for her.

Something changed, though. Not in Claudia. She was perfect the way she was, dewy and gyrating against him. No, it was in him. Or rather, in _Justice._ Normally, the spirit went dormant when they were in bed. Anders was productive when he was relaxed and happy. Sex made him both. And, for as long as it took, the spirit had been growing fond of Claudia. She was a valued ally to their cause and a welcome lover to his host. She kept Anders alive, kept a roof over his head and food in his belly. Anders was grateful, and so was Justice.

But that night, Justice wanted to take an active role. Specifically, with Claudia. Because she _tasted_ like the Fade, as odd as Anders thought that sounded. She _felt_ like the Fade. Justice had been thinking that since they reunited after she helped out the Inquisition. His interest in her grew. Until the point they were at now. When Justice wanted to please her in the same ways Anders did. He never told her, for fear of scaring her away. But, Justice was being persistent that night. He wanted to know her as a lover.

Anders pulled his head from between her legs, a sheepish look crossing his face. He didn't know how to ask it of her, but he was going to try. It wasn't really cheating, he rationalized. Not when he shared a body with the other consciousness involved. Not when he would still hear and feel and see everything transpiring, he just wasn't actively controlling any of it.

“Claudia. Love?” He asked, tracing circles around her navel.

“Why did you stop?”

A weak smile. “I have an...odd request. Justice would like to...uh...join us tonight. In the celebration.”

She propped herself on her elbow, visibly confused. She was so cute when she looked at him like that. “Justice?” Claudia asked. “I thought he said I was a...a distraction or something.”

“He did.” Anders didn't bother pulling any punches there. “But, he has changed his mind on you. He's fond of you now.” Anders pulled back slightly. He ran his hand over the crown of his head, afraid that this was making her uncomfortable. If Claudia was against the idea, he wouldn't force it.

“I...sure. Let's do this. If you're comfortable with doing this, so am I.”

Anders pecked her lips sweetly, feeling Justice hum with approval as he did. I was Justice's promise to do right by her. “I'll be here the entire time, Love, I just won't be able to control anything. If you ever want to stop, you can say something. Justice will stop.” He kissed her again, a little more passionately. It would be a little while before he got to again.

“I love you.” Anders cooed with a smile. “I'll be back in a little bit.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

There was a loud crack and a blinding blue light that always followed when Justice claimed control of Anders. Claudia had to shield her eyes; she had never been so close when it happened. The air around her was electric with it. The fine hairs on her body stood on end as the smell of electricity and smoke died down. She removed her hands from her eyes, getting an eyeful of the naked, glowing man between her legs. It was a little jarring, giving her reason enough to scoot backwards on the bed until her back became flush with the headboard.

Maker, this was the strangest situation she had ever landed herself in.

What would her friends say if they knew she was about to fuck a fade spirit?

Anders'—no, Justice's—head craned up slowly. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of the blue glow in his eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Claudia had seen the spirit tear grown men apart. And at that moment, she had nowhere to run if he became violent.

Justice reached out to her. Tentatively. His hand cupped her cheek when he did. The sensation was different than when Anders did it, even if the shape of the hand and the feel of the skin was the same. Anders was all nerves and trembling and giddy awkwardness each time, no matter how long they had been together. Justice was...different. Like, he knew what to do technically, but had never actually executed it before.

“Have you ever actually had a partner sexually?” Claudia asked. Whatever nerves she had were ignored in favor of addressing the situation at hand.

“ **I have been present when Anders mates with you.** ”

“Mates.” Repeated Claudia with a snort. The word amused her. “So, you've never actually actively had sex? You've only ever been a spectator?”

“ **That is correct.** ”

Claudia mussed her hair. This was becoming more than she had previously expected and she didn't know how to proceed. Logically, the first step was finding out if Justice was into the same sort of stimulation that Anders was. Anders was easy. Feathered touches across his whole body teeth gnashing on his nipples. Fingers and mouth and tongue on pretty much every inch of him. It all drove him mad. To the point where he was writhing against the furs and there was scarcely a breath between each of his moans.

“I guess...I guess the first logical step would be for you to lie back and let me find out what you like.”

“ **I would like to pleasure you.** ”

“I understand, but sex is a...like a communication between two people. It's give and take. Let me give you a little before I take from you.”

Justice was reluctant; Claudia could tell. But, he complied and took her spot on the bed. This all felt so bizarre to her, beyond the realm of what she considered acceptably bizarre. Justice just laid there. He didn't fidget like Anders, who was always so anxious for contact. No. He was alarmingly calm as Claudia's shaking hands ran up his sides and down his chest. In contrast to Anders, Justice almost tingled to the touch. His presence made her head swim, like when she had physically been in the Fade. It made it difficult to focus on the task at hand, but she managed the best she could.

Claudia tried what Anders liked, with little reaction from Justice. He didn't squirm or gasp or have a moan teetered at the edge of his teeth when she licked, teased, or nibbled. He didn't submit, straddled at the edge of ecstasy for her. It was all so strange. He was a new lover in the oddest of manners. Claudia knew every dip and curve of the body. She could trace every freckle blindfolded. Yet, when Justice piloted it, she hadn't the foggiest of ideas as to how to go about _pleasing_ it.

Still, Justice was patient when Claudia didn't expect it. When she was about to give up, frustration burning brighter than any arousal she still felt, he responded to her touch. Not trembling excitement like Anders, but jagged breaths, hips bucking in an automatic response to her mouth and hands.

He anchored both hands on her arms and guided her gently into a lying position. There was a wordless communication there. He was telling her that he was happy with the pleasure she supplied, but it was his turn to give her love.

If Justice had been hesitant before, he certainly was not at that moment. His hands and mouth coursed over her body. The motions were similar to how Anders would have, but Justice had a rougher touch, and something within him burned like the air during a thunderstorm. It was electric and consuming and oddly comforting. It invaded her nostrils like a thick miasma and clouded her mind. Regardless of how he was not as gentle as his host, his fingers petting between her legs and teeth gnashing at her nipples were still exhilarating and enjoyable. She had never lain with a Fade spirit.

 _Maker_. She had never met one before Justice.

Yet, it wasn't enough. She could see that he was still hard. Body still aching to feel her. Claudia smiled at the prospect of it and adjusted positions slightly.

“I want you inside me now.” She kept her tone dulcet and low. Flirtation itself.

Justice's expression was impossible to read, though he did stop his movements elsewhere. He didn't respond with words. He, instead, spread her legs with his hips and pushed the full length of his cock inside her without the warning that Anders usually gave. The sudden intrusion left Claudia gasping, her body struggling to accommodate it all.

Her nails dug into the furs on the bed, bracing herself for another push.

“ **Have I caused you harm? You are preparing like I have injured you.”**

“You're...you're just being a little rough. Ease in and then build up speed and intensity.”

Justice took the advice. He reared back, but eased into her at a gentler pace than before. It was evident that he knew what he was doing on a technical level, having been present whenever Anders had made love to Claudia, but he lacked the practice. But, he was finding a rhythm, finding what worked best for the both of them. He was still less gentle than Anders, but not at all unpleasant. Claudia was actually starting to enjoy it. While he was different than Anders, he was also the same. His body felt the same pressed against her, though with the electric aura that crackled against her skin whenever they touched. His mouth was still hot and moist as it sought a place on hers and at the crook of her neck. The fingers roaming her body were familiar, yet new.

And Claudia loved it.

She responded by grinding against him the best she could. Her arms wrapped around him, fingernails occasionally jutting into his skin whenever his thrusting was particularly powerful. A moan was always at the brink of escaping between her labored breaths. Some even did manage to slip out from between her teeth. The whole experience was reminiscent of that time she was in the Fade, the same prickling of her skin and electricity. Except, this time, it was inside of her.

Justice brought her to orgasm sooner than she would have liked. Her body writhed against his as she cried out in pleasure. Claudia used his lips to muffle her moans. He even _tasted_ electric, if that was possible. Electric with a hint of elfroot.

Claudia brushed his hair back, grinning madly once the culmination of her orgasm died down. The impossible blue of his eyes still burned. Even though she had finished, she wanted to have her turn with Anders as well. She wanted him to feel the passion that raged between them.

“I think Anders would like a turn too.”

Words did not serve as a response, but the blinding light and loud _crack_ did. Claudia was only narrowly able to shield her eyes from it. When it faded, Anders was back, fatigued, sweating, but still very much aroused. He kissed her once he caught his breath. Sweet and chaste.

“How was it, Love?”

“Wonderful. But now it's your turn.”

Claudia clamped her thighs around him, making it easier to turn them over. Anders wound up on his back. One of his favored positions. She pinned both of his wrists to the bed. Their lovemaking usually proceeded like this. Claudia on top, grinding into his pelvis, him squirming beneath her, moaning with every other breath. They kissed and touched each other and teased their most sensitive parts. Anders liked it when she was dominant like that, raking her nails down his chest, nipping at his lips. Using the weight of her body to keep him from wiggling too much. It was playful and loving in equal measures. They told each other they loved one another no less than half a dozen times, but each one felt fresh and new like the words had never been said before.

And, when they came, him for the first time and her for the second, it was with the same intensity and excitement as new lovers.

The afterglow soon settled in, and Claudia rested her head against his chest. Anders' heart was beating so fast, it rivaled the wings of a hummingbird. She could fall asleep like that, in the arms of the man she loved with the fade spirit she loved watching over her. And, she did.

 


End file.
